On the Road Again
by Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire
Summary: I'm sorry, not an UnEnchanted fanfic, but for the Iron Butterfly. Which is also by the wonderful Chanda Hahn. There just was not an archive to put it in, sadly. The Iron Butterfly books were awesome! If you haven't read them, you should. ;p I can't wait for book 3! This is basically my version so far of the Silver Siren to entertain myself until the real thing comes out ;)
1. Kind of a Bear

**Hey Guys! :O For those who decided to check this out, thanks! I would love to know if there are others who love this series as much as me. ;p**

**This is set after the Steele Wolf, book 2. I don't own The Iron Butterfly or any of the characters. All rights go to Chanda Hahn.**

**Happy Reading,**

**xoxo**

I patted Faraway's neck reassuringly. It was more for reassuring me than him. I focused my mind so I could speak to him.

_Faraway? _

_Yes? _My horse replied.

_I don't feel so good. I've been feeling bad for a while now._ My stomach immediately cramped up, as if agreeing with me.

_What kind of bad? _

_Like, fall off of my princely horse, bad. _

Faraway snorted, his way of laughter, but immediately settled down. _Perhaps you should tell the SwordBrother. Or the Denai. He may be able to heal you if it's just dehydration or heat exhaustion. _

I shook my head, though none of my words had been aloud. _No. I'm afraid to talk to them. Or one of them and not the other. They've been so hateful towards each other since…You know. I'm afraid I'll set one of them off if I talk to the other person._

It was true. Ever since Kael had kissed me, Joss had been awful to Kael, and Kael had been awful right back. They'd been at each other's throats since we left on the road for Haven. And we all were afraid of disturbing the peace. At least- the tiny, fabricated thing we had that resembled peace. It felt more like a time bomb waiting to go off. And I knew that I was probably the detonator. Yes, I felt awful. And I knew exactly why.

The Raven had told me. At least, the man who was impersonating the Raven. An apprentice, really. But he had told me that another one of my gifts was coming in. I knew he was right too. And I was terrified. I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I didn't want any more power. Hadn't I done enough damage?

Faraway spoke up, breaking my reverie. _Bah. Those two will have to get over it. If you are in pain, then their rivalry should not stop you from getting help. _He sounded miffed. Clearly not wanting me to suffer because of the two young men and their obvious disdain for one another.

_Maybe it will pass. _I thought, though I knew it would not be any time soon.

_Very well. If you're so set on roughing it, then I will give you the pleasure. But if the pain gets too much to bear, you tell me. Understand? I'll get those two blockheads' attention if you refuse to do the job yourself. _Faraway declared determinedly. I smiled. I knew he meant it too.

_Of course. I will tell you if it gets too bad. _I answered tiredly. Then our conversation faded into silence. None of this had been said aloud, so not to disturb the others in our party. I had a telepathic connection with Faraway, my beautiful white stallion. And had spent most of the trip so far speaking with him, rather than the people around me. We'd only been on the road for a couple of days, and the light was quickly fading.

I wearily eyed Mona. The troublemaker who had hurt Joss's mother, possibly been involved with the kidnapping of Tenya, his little sister, and one of the big reasons behind my confusion with my current relationship with Joss.

I had caught them kissing in the library during me and Joss's engagement party. Sure, it had been a ruse to help us investigate Tenya's disappearance, but I had to know. Had Joss kissed her willingly? Or had Mona been using her mind powers on him? Manipulating and controlling him like she had with the rest of the Jesai family? Either way, Joss and Mona had kissed first. So why should Joss be upset with me for letting Kael kiss me? He already knew I had seen what happened with Mona.

So why wasn't he bringing it up? Sure, I doubted he'd get much time alone with me while we were on our way to Haven. But what was he thinking? Was he angry at me? Or just Kael? My head ached like it had been stomped on by a wild, angry bull. I suddenly wished the power that was coming would show itself already and ease my pain.

"We can stop here for the night." Kael said in his firm voice. It wasn't raised or angry, but stern. He shot me a worried glance before he slowed his horse's pace. Joss spine stiffened with resistance. He clearly did not want to be bossed around by Kael. But I could tell he was tired. So the blonde Denai slowed his horse and sent Kael a stony glare before gritting his teeth and biting out, "Fine." Kael glared right back, and then dismounted from his large black horse, Coal.

I immediately jumped off of Faraway, not wanting any help. Truthfully, I did not want to risk staying on my stallion long enough for anyone to offer it. Especially if one of those people was Joss or Kael. I was so confused. I had thought that maybe Joss was the one for me. But what with happened with Mona… and finding out about Kael's feelings for me… I no longer knew what I wanted. Or needed, for that matter.

Darren let out a sigh of relief, "Good thing, too. I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse. In fact, I was thinking of starting with Faraway." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. My horse bucked up in disgust, following the action with indignant snorts and stomps on the forest floor.

I pretended to be horrified. "Over my dead body, you savage." I scolded, shaking my slender finger at Joss's jovial godfather.

He grinned, "Trust me, little fish. You are the absolute_ last_ person I would try to steal something from. Especially your horse. We all know what a bear you are about Faraway's wellbeing. " He quipped, making a comical face. I pretended to be offended when the others burst into laughter at Darren's teasing.

"I am not _that_ bad." I argued indignantly, crossing my arms, though barely holding back a grin.

"Um, yeah, you kind of are." Joss said with a wide smile.

I turned to Fanny, hoping for female support. The older woman simply grinned while dismounting from her horse, Chamomile. "Don't look at me, girlie. I can't help you on this one." She laughed. I scowled and didn't even bother looking at Hemi, who was nearly chuckling his red beard off, while trying to hide the fact from me.

Finally, I looked to Kael, who quickly recovered from his laughter, feigning innocence with his stormy, ocean-blue eyes. "What? I didn't say anything." He said, though the smirk he was trying to hide gave him away. I sighed dramatically and plopped down on a log. "Fine. I see. You all think I'm a vicious, overprotective carnivore. Thanks." I griped, though I couldn't help but smile as I said it.

This immediately brought another round of laughter from my comrades before they went to gathering material for firewood and shelter. Kael's gaze lingered on me the longest. I felt his stare and slowly met his gaze, unsure of my reception. His eyes had softened considerably, and he smiled slightly, looking like he wanted to come and talk to me. But Joss had observed the look Kael had given me and scowled, then quickly interrupted the exchange.

"What do we do for shelter?" He asked with a sharp edge to his tone, directing the question at Kael. This was one of the few times Joss had deferred to the SwordBrother for anything on the trip. But the purpose had been to keep Kael's attention off me. And, judging by the way he clenched his jaw before answering, Kael knew this too. "The pallets should be fine, unless it shows signs of raining. Then we can try to look for a cave. There are plenty in this area." He replied coldly. Sending a hard, uncaring glower at the Denai. Joss returned the glare with equal contempt.

I sighed and stood, turning my back on both of them, and began gathering tinder. What was I to do with them? They practically hated each other. Well, no. They _definitely_ hated each other. Was it because of me? Because they both had feelings for me? Or did they just feel threatened by the other's presence? I didn't understand. But they were making it very hard to travel with them, and I was feeling poorly enough as it was. I was beginning to get a bit frustrated as well. Why couldn't guys hate each other in secret, like girls did?

I decided to push the issue from my thoughts. I didn't need anything else problematic to dwell on. I was already concerned about my new power. I didn't want to hurt anyone with it. What if it was dangerous? Could I hurt my friends? It was cold outside, yet I was hot. Was that because of my fever, or something else? I bit my lip. Whatever Denai gift the Raven had injected me with, it was most uncomfortable. I kept having hot flashes. It's not like it was _that_ time of month. I was burning up. And in 50 degree weather? That was just off. Really off.

What was wrong with me? I felt a presence behind me as I bent down, and jumped. I whirled around to see a sheepish Joss. "I'm sorry. I was going to say something, but you looked really deep in thought. I thought maybe you were talking to Faraway." He said, offering me an embarrassed smile as a peace offering.

"Oh, no. I was just…thinking. Do you need something?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes. Actually." He replied, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his blonde hair, "Thalia…"

I winced. I didn't think I was going to enjoy this conversation.

"I… I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. About- about Mona. I don't know how it happened. When I drank the chai, everything went blurry. I mean, I was irritable. I snapped at you. And then…" His voice trailed off, and his face went downcast in shame.

"Yeah." Was all I managed. What do you say to that? I found him kissing another girl.

"I can't believe I betrayed you like that. It was like she ripped everything I knew out of my head, and stuffed something else in. I can still see the look on your face when you came in. I will never forget that crushed expression. I have never felt so much horror and shame as I did that night, when the chai wore off. And I just stood there! Like an idiot! And let you run off. I will never forget that feeling of… just… loss. I'm so sorry." The last bit came out as a whisper.

I could tell he was reliving that night in his mind. And he had more than once. I felt sorry for him. But the hurt was still fresh with me too. "It's okay." I said soothingly, "It wasn't your fault." But I made no move to embrace him. He looked up at me, and his brows knitted together in frustration.

"Then why are things like this between us? Why can't they be the way they were?" He asked, green eyes pleading.

I sighed. What could I say? I let my gaze flicker briefly to Kael who was helping Hemi secure Mona to a nearby tree. I returned my attention to Joss quickly, but he did not miss the action. Joss's beautiful face twisted into an angry scowl. And he sent a hateful look at Kael before turning back to me.

"Because of _him_? You were mine first!" He argued. I could tell he was getting worked up. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach.

"Joss-." I tried. But the riled up Denai interrupted me.

"He stole you from me. I can't believe I didn't see the signs. The way he was always looking at you. Hovering, always at your side. Ha! And I just wrote it off as his '_SwordBrother duties'_. He liked you all along. And I was as blind as a bat! I should have been more observant. I should have known. Well, I won't just stand by while he swoops in and takes you." Joss said in a heated, angry whisper.

I frowned. He was speaking as if I were some prize to be won, and not a human being.

"Joss, I am not, nor ever have been, your property. I am a person. And_ I_ choose who I spend my time with. _Not you_." I snapped, my own temper rising.

He winced and I saw the anger in his expression cool down. "I'm sorry, Thalia. I know. It's just… I guess he just gets under my skin. Like no one else I know. I know you're not property. I don't think of you that way. I never meant to sound so possessive."

My own anger cooled, and I gave him a sad smile. "It's okay, but…" I wasn't sure how to go on. Did he want me to choose? Him or Kael? How could I? I didn't know what I wanted. And I certainly wasn't feeling well enough to make any life-altering decisions.

Joss bit his lip before speaking, "Thalia. I've had feelings for you for several months now. I know we haven't known each other very long. But when I saw Kael… Well, when he did what he did, I was so- so jealous. And _angry_. Like he was invading my territory and stealing from me…. I actually wished I had let him fall to his death when I watched him and you… And, Thalia, I won't lie. I'm still angry. I want you to know, I am not giving up that easily. I will fight for you. Right now, finding Tenya is our main priority. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stand aside and let him have you."

And with that, Joss stood and walked away, leaving me slightly agape and even more confused. What happened to gentle, docile Joss, who never raised his voice? Never got upset? I wasn't too sure I was fond of the change. Yet I still felt a pang in my chest as he left me by my firewood. I didn't like this tension. But I couldn't ignore the warmth in my chest every time I felt Kael's eyes on me either. _Boy_ was I in trouble.


	2. Always Happens at Night

**HEY guys. Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it! Hope to get even more out soon. :)**

**So without further ado..**

Two hours later...

I take in my surroundings dazedly. The tall, dead-looking trees surround me on all sides. Their wide, claw-like branches spread towards me like a beast's talons. Every step I take is loud. Crunching through every leaf like crushed porcelain and glass, echoing throughout the surrounding area like a haunting beacon. It is eerily quiet. My own breath is the only sound for miles, other than the incessant crunching of leaves being demolished under my feet. Where am I?

Where is Kael? And Hemi? And Joss?

I limp through the foliage and branches and brambles. Why am I limping? Why does my chest hurt so badly?

I don't recognize any of these trees. Not a landmark in sight is familiar. How could I have gone so far by myself? Why can't I feel Faraway?

I suddenly shiver uncontrollably, to the point where my teeth are slamming against each other as they chatter and my body trembles. I feel like I will faint or vomit. I am forced to grip one of the menacing, sickly looking trees to keep from falling over. Where am I!?

"Kael! Joss! Faraway!" I cry helplessly.

I only hear the echo of my own pathetic cry in response. I try to fight back the hysteria that is creeping in. I have to find my way back to camp. I need to get back!

"Please, someone help me!" I yell. My voice cracks painfully because of my aching throat. I'm so scared I can't think clearly. Why am I so terrified? I can't explain it. Kael wouldn't panic in this situation. He would use logic and reason to find his way out. Though it was highly unlikely that Kael had ever lost his way in a creepy, dark forest at all. There was just something wrong here. It was so shadowy and cold. So dark. I feel as if the very manifestation of fear itself is surrounding me in these woods. I feel a thousand little beady eyes on me at once, yet I can't see a single living creature but myself.

And suddenly the forest is spinning around me. Shrinking. Whirling. Falling. Writhing. A horrible, shrieking wind is shaking the very earth below and above me.

I fall to me knees and cover my eyes in terror. Tears pour out of my eyes. I'm scared. So, so scared.

"Stop! Please, stop! Please! No more. Make it stop!" I wail, curling up in the brittle, dead leaves on the ground. I rock myself. Faster and faster the wind blows! Louder it shrieks!

The howling wind turns into the agonizing screams of each and every prisoner that had been placed on the Iron Butterfly, including mine.

I sob harder, screaming along with them. "NO! No! Nooo!" I wail.

The horrifying screams turn into desperate, terrified pleas for help.

"HELP US! SAVE US, THALIA! DON'T LEAVE US TO DIE! DON'T LET THEM KILL US, THALIA!"

I let out a horrified whimper and cover my ears instead.

"SAVE US. SAVE US. SAVE US." The horrid voices cry. "HELP US. SAVE US! THALIA!"

"Aaeeeeaaah!" I scream.

"DON'T LET THEM HURT US ANYMORE, THALIA. SAVE US!"

"SAVE US!"

"SAVE US!"

"I CAN'T!" I yell through my burning, salty tears, "I can't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I weep.

The voices and cries become louder and louder. So loud. So terrified. So much wind. It hurts my ears. I feel like I am going deaf. Or the only thing I will ever hear is the wailing of the dead, murdered on the Iron Butterfly. Or all I will ever see is the inky, whirling darkness of the wailing winds and flailing, sickly trees.

And suddenly it stopped.

Just like that. Like nothing had happened at all.

It was quiet again. The wind was gone. I peel open my sore, crusted eyes.

I'm not in the forest anymore.

It was light again. I am in a wide, lush meadow. It's beautiful. My fear fades away and is replaced by warmth and security. I smile.

"_Thalia."_

I jump and whirl around. Who said that? I see no one.

_"Thaaaliaa." _

The voice breathed softly. It was gentle and youthful and melodic. I feel the intense need to follow it. Something about it was impossibly important. I just knew it.

"Where are you?" I called, looking around in vain.

_"The crystal pools... find the pool."_

I spun slowly in a circle, searching for a pool of any kind. And I think I know where it is.

I hear a faint, soothing dripping, and I'm sure that's it. I step lightly through the plush, dewy meadow grass and follow. I see it almost immediately. My breath is taken away.

The "crystal pools" surely live up to their name. I see three of the clearest, most beautiful water holes I have ever visited. They look to be six to seven feet deep each and I can see straight to the bottom. There are little blue and green stones underneath their lovely depths that glitter and shine like precious gems. It is the loveliest sight I have ever seen. Each pool is on a different level- a small, gentle waterfall leading to the next one. I want to leap into those beautiful waters and never come out.

_"Thalia..."_

I jerk my eyes down, and I see a girl resting delicately on a stone beside the lowest, largest pool. She turns her head and gives me a gentle smile. I gasp. She is achingly familiar, yet I am sure that we have never met. And she can't be more than 13. She has soft, long, buttercup yellow hair, her small smile reveals deep little dimples on each cheek, and her eyes are an exquisite shade of sea green.

I know those eyes...

_"I am Tenya."_

I jump with a start, shock rushes through my veins. "You're _Tenya_? Joss's Tenya?" I gasp.

She giggles lightly at my surprise. _"What other Tenya would you visit in your dreams, Thalia?" _

I jerk back. "No... this- this is a dream? None of this is real?" I sputter.

She stands easily- slowly. Like we have all the time in the world. _"But of course. You could not find me otherwise."_

I step towards her quickly, my senses returning to me. "Tenya, where are you? Do you recognize anything familiar? Have they told you anything? Are you alright?" The words rush out as soon as they come to mind.

She shakes her head at me slightly, a little frown tugging at her small lips._ "I am here. You can see me, can you not?"_

I let out a frustrated huff. "Of course I can, Tenya! But you need to tell me where they took you! Do you remember anything? Were you drugged? Have they told you anything?" I am worried and becoming frantic.

She frowns harder, a little wrinkle appearing between her slender, blonde brows. _"I do not know where my physical form is. I have resided in this world for many days. But when I am not in this place... the other dwelling is horrible... It is like I am in Heaven here, then dragged back to their Hell. With men in blood robes and the lightning machine. I will have to go back very soon."_

I shake my head in utter confusion. "What? You aren't making any sense, Tenya. What do you mean you're here sometimes, then there? Where is here? When do you have to go back? Are they putting you on the machine?" Fear is clawing its way into my stomach.

Her expression suddenly darkens. In fact, the whole world gets darker. Colder. Uglier.

_"They are pulling me back."_

Panic crashes into my chest. "No! No, Tenya, stay with me! Okay? Don't go back! Stay here!"

She shakes her head slowly, her eyes becoming glassy and vacant. The vibrant green ebbs out of them like drastically fading water colors. Everything about her is ebbing away.

_"I am going back. I will not see you again for a while, Thalia. Take care of my brother."_

"NO!" I scream. "No, Tenya! Don't!" But she is fading faster and faster. The whole world is fading faster. The beauty is being eaten away all around me- sucked into an endless vacuum of black.

In desperation, I lunge at her, trying to cling to her disappearing form. But Tenya is being dragged away from me by an evil, unseen force. Her expression is lifeless, uncomprehending- like she is no longer a part of her ghost-like apparition.

"TENYA! Tenya, no!" I cry.

She is dragged farther and farther away from me. I chase after her, stumbling and tripping over invisible obstacles. The world is being consumed by the hungry, freezing darkness. I continue to run. Another voice is invading my thoughts, but I force myself to ignore it. I must save Tenya! But the voice is getting louder...

"Thalia! Stop!" It says.

I can't. I can't! I continue to run after the fading force that ripped Joss's sister from my grasp.

"Thalia!"

I ignore it again. I am so close! So close to her. I can almost reach her. Just one more step into the darkness, and I'll have her-

"THALIA!"

I jerked awake, terrified. There were two large arms wrapped tightly- painfully- around my stomach, yanking me backwards. I tried to crane my neck to see what was happening. Kael's panicked blue eyes met mine.

"Thalia?" He whispered, panting heavily. He was covered in sweat, like he had been running non-stop for several miles.

"Y-yes?" I whimpered, trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened to me.

"Are you awake now?" He asked, continuing to gingerly step backwards. I suddenly wondered why he was holding me like this. Why he was being so careful with his steps. I turned my head around, looking to see what we were backing away from.

I realized two horrifying things in that moment.

One, I had been sleepwalking.

And two... I almost just ran right off a cliff.

**Yo! Lemme know if you want a Kaelia scene next!**

** Because, I don't know about you, but I see possibilities. ;P**


	3. How Easily

**Hello Everyone. :) I'm very glad you all enjoyed my last update. I promised some Kaelia, so I hope this doesn't disappoint too much. ;)**

**I love hearing from you all. **

**xoxo**

I began shaking. I wasn't sure if it from fear or shock from almost killing myself- but I trembled so forcefully my teeth slammed painfully against each other. Kael took several more steps back and turned me away from the cliff. He slowly set me down and steadied me carefully.

"Are… are you okay, Thalia?" He inquired softly, still panting. His dark blue eyes were filled with worry. I could see the creases in his tanned brow that were left over from what might have been panic. Kael, panicked? That was almost a foreign concept. I wasn't used to the kinder, gentler side of Kael just yet, and it was almost strange to hear him speaking so... tenderly?

"I- I…" I suddenly couldn't form a response. I felt shaken, terrified, and so confused. The stress of the last several weeks suddenly came sneaking up on me, and I felt my throat burn painfully and my eyes smart and water with salty, hot tears. "No, I- I'm not." I sputtered. And the dam just burst.

"I- I'm so- so scared, Ka- ael." I was sobbing like a child. It was utterly embarrassing. But I couldn't stop the noisy, unladylike crying. "I can't- can't do thi- this anymore, Kael! I'm just a stupid, weak little g-girl. I- I'm not strong like y-you. I'm- I'm not-."

"Oh, hush." And suddenly his warm lips were on mine.

I was so startled by the kiss, I froze. Kael delicately cradled my neck and hugged me close. I felt hot, almost painful, tingles from the top of my head to my toes, like static electricity. My stomach clenched tightly, but it didn't hurt. I felt excited and nervous and euphoric all at once. He tilted his head, and I did the same, tentatively placing my hands on his wide shoulders. My tears barely trickled from the corners of my eyes. My terror was forgotten. I couldn't recall why I had even been so scared at all. Kael made me feel so... safe.

He dug his fingers into my hair and sighed against my mouth. I thought my knees would go out at that moment. The tingles turned into scorching hot sparks, burning me all over. But not a bad burn… if there were such a thing. I boldly threw my arms snugly around his neck and pressed against him. I didn't want him to ever, ever stop.

But then he pulled away. Just a bit. I must have groaned in protest, in spite of myself. He chuckled softly against my hair.

"I'm glad you're alright. You gave us quite a scare, you know." He told me, pulling back, but not letting me out of his arms. Which I didn't mind. At all. He studied me carefully, scanning me for injuries or some type of harm, it seemed.

I was still desperately foggy-headed from our surprising, brief-feeling kiss. "Oh?" I managed dumbly. I tried to shake myself out of it. I certainly didn't want Kael thinking I was some silly, swoony girl who couldn't be kissed without floating off into some infatuated dreamland.

He raised his dark eyebrows and gave me a quizzical look. "'Oh', huh? You almost gave old Hemi a heart attack when we realized you were gone. Faraway looked like he was going to trample us in his effort to find you."

I blinked. _Oh_. "I... Kael.. How did I get past you all without..? Surely you saw me stand up and leave?" I asked, baffled at my clean, easy escape. I somehow got past two Denai, a huge, Valdyrstal warrior, a Swordbrother I was bloodbonded with and a high-strung, guardian horse in my sleep. How?

Kael slowly released my from his hold, but still gently cupped my arm with his hand. "That, Thalia, is the mystery. Hemi had the watch you disappeared on, and he didn't know you were gone until your horse made a huge fuss. The beast could wake the dead with all that noise." I chuckled lightly at this. Faraway certainly could and would. "Hemi woke the rest of us, completely panicked. We... we really thought the worst." He continued, looking at the ground for a moment, then returning his gaze to my face. I didn't miss the flash of fear in his expression as he recalled what had happened. He'd been scared. For me...

I ducked my head guiltily. I hadn't meant to sleepwalk, but it still worried me that I had gotten past Hemi when he was awake. And what about Faraway? Surely he'd have sensed me leaving and alerted the others?

Kael smiled slowly, lifting my chin back up with his finger. "You know, Hemi almost started crying, thinking he'd let you be captured again by the enemy right under his nose. I think he would have asked me to kill him for failing you and his chief if I hadn't felt the pull of the bloodbond a few minutes later." He cocked a sleek eyebrow as he said it.

"Oh.. my. I'm- I'm really sorry, Kael." I managed, realizing how dire my situation would have been if he hadn't come after me when he did. "Thank you. For saving me, I mean." I laughed nervously, "_Again_."

He shook his head, fingering a lock of my dark hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. But I'm glad I got you in time. If you'd gone over that cliff…"

"You'd have died too. I know, Kael. I'm really sorry. About this... the bond... I- it's not fair to you. You shouldn't have to worry about dying every time I do something dangerous." I stammered, feeling terrible. He didn't deserve to be tied to me and my monsters. He should be able to go home.. go see his friends.. his family… I wondered if there was someone- a woman- waiting for him. The idea made me feel nauseas. She was probably tall and muscular, just like him. Not pitifully petite and tiny like me. And she was likely a seasoned warrior. Unmatched in battle… just like Kael. What would he ever see in someone like m-

"Hey." Kael's hand moved from my hair to my cheek, pulling my jaw upwards so I had to make eye contact with him again. His smile was small and crooked. "If you went over the cliff, _I_ would have gone off with you." His expression turned fiercely serious. "I couldn't... I _wouldn't _be able to go on if I failed and let you die. I'd rather go too, than live- even for a few moments-… like that."

I searched his deep blue eyes for a moment and tried to summon a smile. "Of course, I understand. I mean, duty comes first. I get it. But it seems like you'd be so much better off if we'd never even me-"

Kael yanked me against him and grasped my neck tightly. "Don't be ridiculous." was all he said, before leaning in and kissing me again. I gasped in surprise. His hands already had wound themselves into my hair, binding me to him. The kiss was harder this time. Passionate. I melted against him. If someone had told me that Kael and I would kiss, maybe even a month ago, I might've laughed in their faces. Now… now something was so different. I held onto him for dear life, losing myself once more.

We finally had to pull away again to breathe. I collapsed against his chest, struggling to regain my bearings. I felt airy and light-headed, but something else too. It was almost like... like I might love-

_Did you so easily forget, Joss?_

My heart froze in my chest. The voice in my head was not of Faraway, but of something deep in the crevices of my core. It was breathy and raspy. Dark and cold. I could almost feel the darkness inside me twist and writhe. I gripped Kael's shirt tightly in my fists.

_How quickly the heart can be changed, mistress…_ The rasp taunted, slowly fading and disappearing. The frightening feeling of my body not quite being my own was gone just as fast as it had come. Could I have imagined it? _No_…

I winced slightly, its words repeating menacingly in my mind. Could I so easily abandon Joss? Forget everything we ever shared? Could I refuse Kael if he asked me to be his? Could I face Joss afterwards if I did? _What do I do? What do I-_

"_Thalia_..." Kael breathed my name so softly, so tenderly, I almost melted all over again. I timidly brought my quivering gaze up to meet his steady one, trying to forget the voice, the taunt, the _confusion_. "I've wanted to tell you something important for a while now. I.. I didn't know how to say it before. But- but I do know." His eyes were burning with determination and… and something different. Something that made my knees and heart shake.

Did I want him to continue? If he said this... whatever_ this_ was… we might never be able to back. Things between us wouldn't be the same. I sensed it.

"Thalia, I want you to know that I really, really-"

"He found her!"

Kael and I both jumped at the interruption, startled. I instinctively stepped back, away from Kael, and turned to see Hemi, Fanny, and Joss making their way up the steep, forested precipice on horseback. I felt myself move farther from Kael's arms, forcing myself to ignore the brief flash of hurt in his eyes as I did so. He covered it well. His Swordbrother mask sliding back down in his familiar way. He was all business not a moment later. Almost like our.. moment.. hadn't happened. I felt a pang of regret as he helped me down towards the others.

_Oh, how quickly the heart can be changed….._ the voice hissed at me once more, rising up for only a moment before disappearing into my darkness again. I shivered and tried to force it away.

How quickly indeed.


	4. My Story is (sadly) at it's end

**Hey guys,**

**I enjoyed writing this story, and I'm so glad you liked reading it! Thank you for the reviews. :) Now that Silver Siren is officially out, I'm done with this one. I was only planning on doing this until the third book came out anyway. I loved the Silver Siren, but it made me really sad too. It's so hard to believe the series is over! It's like part of my soul is missing. :\**

**I was pleased with who she ended up with *WINK* ;p, but there are plenty of things that were a little depressing too. The whole thing is just a little too fresh right now, and I'm sure you understand if you have read it. But once the whole feeling of losing a part of myself has worn off, I plan on coming back and writing different fanfics for the series. :) Now that everything has been revealed, and happily ever after, there are lots of cute things writers could fanfic about. ;)**

**Thanks for reading my work, so far! I look forwards to writing my next one! :)**

**xoxo**

**Jo**


End file.
